Switched
by Princess of Pens
Summary: This is a fanfiction dedicated to Syrah Syara, who needs more justice (at least, that's what I think). It's basically the events revolving around her and the other characters after Fyre. What happens Syrah gets switched with modern-day Sophie Sage? Is there Darke behind this? Read and review!


**A/N: Hello, fellow Septimus Heap fans! If you are reading this, thank you for taking your time to read this! Here's some virtual cookies! [::] [::] **

**I sincerely hope you guys enjoy reading! Be sure to R&R! :)**

Prologue

It is a bright, yet chilly day in the central settlement they call "the Castle". Flurries of snow whirl around everywhere, contributing to the white landscape. A raging blizzard begins, covering the snow-covered in more snow. The few who are outside go back inside – back into their warm, cozy havens.

The normally active outdoor areas are inactive – isolated; no one is outside. No one but one: a tall, slim figure makes its way through the thick snow and atop a white hill.

With no one else in sight, the figure dramatically takes off the fur-lined cloak and drops it as, with a flourish, it flutters down to join the snow, revealing none other than ExtraOrdinary Apprentice Syrah Syara.

She shivers, as her green ExtraOrdinary Apprentice robes are barely enough to withstand such cold, but forces herself to remain where she is. In spite of herself, Syrah yanks off her fur-lined boots and wool socks, which she tosses away to join the cloak.

Sighing, she closes her eyes in concentration, yet only after a few minutes time, Syrah's eyes flutter open. Groaning, the Apprentice plunks herself onto the ground and struggles to sit upright. Her feet stinging and head pounding from an impending series of headaches, Syrah's gaze drifts around – from the cozy, cluttered homes to the Wizard Tower, and then to her pile – her cloak, boots, and socks buried deep in the pile of snow. Forcing herself to stay somewhat calm, the teenager once again shuts her eyes, trying to ignore the howling wind that is numbing her senses. Disappointedly, she shakes her head – no feeling, nothing lingers.

Before, each year on the longest day of the year – 21st December –she would go out to that very spot, and _concentrate_. It was quite absurd, really. But Syrah would – in the midst of the bone-chilling cold – somehow come across a _warm_ sensation. It was the last of what connected her to her old life – to the Syaras, before her father and mother were killed – yes, _killed_.

Yet even worse, Syrah realizes, is that she doesn't recall any previous memories, either. It is gone.

Oh, how she longs to return to the Wizard Tower, where her mentor, ExtraOrdinary Wizard Julius Pike is. But that will only make things worse – make her forget entirely. He dearly loves her, but there is just that _something_ that doesn't seem right.

_It's just the upcoming Drawing, _Syrah chides herself, _I am _not _going on the Queste._ _I am _not_ going on the Queste. I am _not_ going on the Queste. I am _not_ going on the Queste._ _I am _not_ going on the Queste. I am _not_ going on the Queste._ _I am _not_ going on the Queste. _

And that was what pushed her to continue, to gather her things and return to the Wizard Tower.

Little did she know, she would, indeed, embark on the cursed Queste. We all know of how it changed her life – how she, on the Isles of the Syren, was Possessed by the Syren and how she made it through DisEnchantment with, if any, few memories of her previous life.

Yet there is something else of vital importance – things occurring that not most of us know of.

And so it was said that…

**A/N: Congratulations! You made it through the Prologue! (Well, either that or you scrolled all the way to the bottom for some reason.) Anyhow, do review! Like it? Hate it (though if you did, review/ PM me why)? **

**If I switched between present and past tense (it was kind of confusing to write in present tense, the chapters will be in past tense though), or if there were some vague/ bland parts, do notify me. I found the last part a bit weird. Hmmm…**

**So…um…yeah. Review! **


End file.
